


My Silver Lining

by the_unicorn_empress



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Season 2, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Gooverly plays a larger role in this, Gooverly!, WIP, Wayhaught - Freeform, Werewolf AU, Work In Progress, supernatural!Nicole, werewolf!Nicole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_unicorn_empress/pseuds/the_unicorn_empress
Summary: “Christ,” Nicole muttered, running a hand across her face. She ruffled her red hair anxiously, eyeballing the scene. “What the hell happened to you?”Nicole’s pale face stared down at the barely-conscious farmer with grim uncertainty. Her brow twitched in worry, unable to begin to even guess about who- or what- attacked him.“Sir,” Nicole started, gazing at the man's slack face anxiously. There was no time to try and figure out what attacked him now. He was probably halfway to death's door,  if she were going by looks. “Sir, can you hear me?”Nicole gently prodded at the man, earning a pained groan, but no other response. A loud snuffling noise made a chill run up her spine and she immediately stilled. Whatever tried chowing down on the poor farmer had returned to finish the job. Briefly, she wondered what could make such an awful sound.Not even daring to breathe, Nicole unclipped her gun from her holster, slowly turning around. Almost afraid of what would greet her sight. Nicole sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of the ugliest wolf she swore ever existed.





	1. Fresh Blood

**Author's Note:**

> WIP. Season 2 AU. I literally own nothing, especially not the characters (heck, my idea is probably unoriginal, too), I'm just playing around in the sandbox and fantasizing. I state here and now, that I make no money on this ‘work’. Issa hobby, my man.
> 
> (Unbeta'd.)

_Deputy Sheriff Nicole Haught had always prided herself as the type with a cool head that was screwed firmly onto her shoulders. A gal with a plan, even in the worst of times._

_Naturally, she was the first officer to respond to the call of a disturbance on a local ranch. She figured this would be simple, standard procedure. With that in mind, Nicole drove to her destination on this frigid, dewy morning in a serene silence._

_She gripped the steering wheel tightly after setting her sight on the house, knuckles turning white as a sheet, she gazed in worry at the busted front door when she halted in front of the foreign residence._

_Quickly cutting off the engine, Nicole jumped out of her cruiser, and rushed through the open door. Upon her entrance into the foyer, Nicole immediately spotted a man- presumably the owner of the ranch- lying in a bloody, crumpled mess on the floor. Nicole stilled next to the man, a faint pulse thumping under her fingertips. Slowing by the passing second._

_“Christ,” Nicole muttered, running a hand across her face. She ruffled her red hair anxiously, eyeballing the scene, giving the house a fast once-over to make sure the culprit was not still in the vicinity. “What the hell happened to you?”_

_Nicole’s pale face stared down at the barely-conscious farmer with grim uncertainty. Her brow twitched in worry, unable to begin to even guess about who- or what- attacked him._

_“Sir,” Nicole started, gazing at the man's slack face anxiously. There was no time to try and figure out what attacked him now. He was probably halfway to death's door, if she were going by looks. “Sir, can you hear me?”_

_Nicole gently prodded at the man, earning a pained groan, but no other response. A loud snuffling noise made a chill run up her spine and she immediately stilled. Whatever tried chowing down on the poor farmer had returned to finish the job. Briefly, she wondered what could make such an awful sound._

_Not even daring to breathe, Nicole unclipped her gun from her holster, slowly turning around. Almost afraid of what would greet her sight. Nicole sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of the ugliest wolf she swore ever existed._

_’Werewolf,’ she thought in a daze, raising her gun, cocking it. Her heart jumped into her throat of its own volition. ‘Definitely.’_

_Nicole wasted no more time thinking, firing a warning shot, hoping to possibly scare it away. She grimaced at the noise of displeasure it released, watching its hackles stick directly up into the air, defying gravity._

_Nicole shot another round in the direction of the wolf, pausing at the farmer’s incoherent mumbling and glanced to check if he was awake. He appeared to be mostly out of it and Nicole’s gaze landed on his attacker once again, focusing on the task at hand. Glowing yellow eyes peered at her with predatory, ferocious intent. A gigantic, animalistic snout, twisting into an angry snarl, the wolf pulled its head back, its fangs glinted in the soft glow of dawn-_

  
  
Nicole jerked awake suddenly, panting loudly and shivering in a cold sweat. Everything was so warm. Too warm. And she had the strangest dream. She made to move for water, finally noticing the tug of an IV tube inserted into her wrist and a heart monitor hooked up to her other hand.

Nicole realized she was once again in a hospital. Surprise, surprise. 

She sat, staring at the foot of her bed blankly, too many emotions taking over her senses. Nicole had been attacked by that- that _thing_ while on call. And she almost died. 

Again. 

Nicole groaned slightly, her shoulder and wrist burned and tingled uncomfortably. A dull throb of pain drummed harshly against her temples as well, the offending light from the hospital room crudely invading her eyesight. 

“Deputy.”

Nicole slowly raised her eyes to the doorway, blinking, the smallest amount of fear shining through. The sheriff's voice halted the steam engine of thoughts roaring through her mind, Nicole unable to think of what she had gone through just yet.

“Sheriff…” Nicole began thickly, her heart jumping erratically on the monitor for a few seconds. Nicole gazed into his eyes tensely. “Please tell me that was just a dream.”

“I'm afraid that I can't, Deputy.” Nedley murmured, his face a mask of professional concern. He shuffled into the room and lowered himself heavily in the lone chair at her bedside, shoving his hands into his pockets. “But I can tell you you're gonna pull through.”

“That's… good.”

Nedley smiled, kind and fatherly. It made Nicole feel calm and safe for the first time in a long while. She nervously smiled back at Nedley and began fiddling with her blankets in an uncomfortable twitch. 

Nedley’s smile turned down into his mask again and he gazed at her seriously, all business at the moment. 

“I… I was in your shoes once, y’know.”

Nicole stared at her bandaged, burning wrist in a thoughtful silence. She doubted that, but listened to him anyway. 

Nedley’s mustache twitched slightly as he leaned in and lowered his voice.

“It’s- it's tough dealing with being assaulted on a call.”

Nicole involuntarily found herself staring at him incredulously, somewhat offended that it was like the Jack of Spades case all over again. 

“And however long you need off to recover from this, just take it,” Nedley told her and released a long sigh, rubbing at his eyes, he tilted his head toward the hallway and jerked a thumb at the door before explaining, “Anyway, you've got important company outside.”

At those words, Waverly burst through the door in a flustered tornado of anxiety, blue eyes starkly red-rimmed and puffy. An equally flustered Wynonna trailing in behind her. 

“Nicole…”

Nedley immediately stood from the chair and politely tipped his hat at Nicole in farewell. As he passed Waverly, he gently squeezed her forearm, giving her that warm smile of his.

“You take good care of the deputy, you hear me?”

Waverly released a shaky laugh from her trembling lips, holding back a gasp and sob, rushing to Nicole’s bedside.

Nedley only glanced at Wynonna as he neared the door, nodding curtly in the older Earp’s direction.

“Wynonna.”

Wynonna’s gaze connected with the sheriff's, and an unspoken question was answered, Nedley giving the slightest shake of his head in her direction as he strolled past her and out of the door.

“Wave…” 

Nicole attempted to soothe the hysterical brunette. She gripped Waverly tightly against her, tenderly cupping one of her damp cheeks, locking her gaze with the other woman.

“I'm OK, baby.”

“N-Nicole,” Waverly sobbed, her voice teetering on the edge of total hysteria, and terribly heartbreakingly so, “I-I thought I _los-lost_ you!”

Clutching Nicole’s face between her palms, sniffling loudly, Waverly ignored the tears streaming down her face and inhaled a deep breath and tried to steady herself.

“You had me petrified, Nicole,” Waverly blubbered, staring up into Nicole’s warm brown gaze with a frightful, watery stare.

“Hey,” Nicole interjected, raising her other hand to gently caress a stray lock of hair from Waverly’s face, circling it over Waverly’s ear. “I'm fine. Really. I promise, Wave. I promise that I will always pull through for you.” 

“Oh, Nicole…”

Then, Waverly pulled Nicole into a passionate, tender kiss, gripping the redhead as tight as physically possible in the moment.

Nicole allowed her eyes to drift closed peacefully, and returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm, her heart slamming wildly against her aching ribcage as she threw all caution to the wind.

“Uh,” Wynonna coughed awkwardly, scuffing the floor with her boot, “Haughtdamn, am I sure glad you made it, but- you're just a little preoccupied now- should I leave you two alone?”

Waverly broke their kiss, and Nicole’s eyes fluttered open, she immediately missed the warmth and stared at Waverly, internally pouting at the loss.

“Wynonna,” Waverly scoffed lightly, sticking her tongue out in her sister's direction playfully, “behave.”

Wynonna rolled her eyes and finally plopped herself down into the empty chair, grinning as she gazed at Waverly, watching her younger sister take a seat on the bed and tuck herself close next to Nicole. 

“Man,” Wynonna muttered conspiratorial, crossing her hands over her lap, leaning in, staring at Nicole with a twinkling glint in her gaze. “I sure hope she isn't this bossy to you in bed.”

“Wynonna,” Waverly gasped, fidgeting suddenly. She gazed in every direction but her older sister's. “Please, stop.” 

Wynonna observed the way Nicole stayed silent, refusing to meet her gaze, Nicole held one of Waverly’s hands tightly and picked awkwardly at her blanket with the other. Waverly fanned herself slightly and stared at her hand interlaced with Nicole’s for a fleeting moment, shifting her gaze across the room erratically and refusing to meet Wynonna’s gaze as well. 

“Oh my god!” Wynonna bellowed suddenly, cackling loudly, grinning positively mischievous at them. She rubbed her nose and addressed them excitedly, “I cannot believe it. You two haven't… this is priceless!”

“ _Wynonna_!”

“Hey, we can't all have your luxurious lifestyle, Wynonna.”

“Are you sure, Haughtstuff?” Wynonna snarked, tilting her head in the redhead’s direction, shooting Nicole a lazy grin. She began to stage whisper, purposely glancing in an overly-exaggerated manner at Waverly. “I mean, you are dating _Waverly_ , after all.”

Nicole deliberately considered Wynonna’s comment. She nodded slowly, a grin twitching at the corners of her mouth.

“Touché.”

“Hey!” Waverly chided playfully, shifting her narrowed gaze between Nicole and Wynonna with a huff. She released Nicole’s hand and crossed her arms over her chest indignantly. “Not fair. Two on one. Wynonna, I have zero words to express my disappointment in that statement. And you, Nicole, should know that you're lucky you happen to be cute.”

Nicole and Wynonna laughed, Nicole smiling for the first time that day. Waverly gave a fluttering glance to Nicole, fighting her own smile.

And in that moment, with Waverly in her embrace and tucked snugly against her, Nicole allowed all her stress to melt away, happily ignoring the burning sensation slowly creeping through her bloodstream.


	2. Something's Not Right with Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2, hope you all enjoy.  
> 

It took five, utterly useless and mind numbing weeks for Nicole to finally be discharged from the hospital, also cleared with a completely clean bill of health and ready for duty once again.

Even though she had still been feeling like crap as of late, Nicole still trudged on over to the station. She glanced at the newest app on her phone, praying for once, that her theory was wrong. 

Nicole glared at the moon calendar, fully intending to ask Nedley for the night off, no exceptions. As she felt dread begin to bubble within her chest, Nicole faintly picked up the sound of clicking heels. She buried her face into her files, her lips turned up in a low, almost inaudible snarl. 

_Agent Lucado._

Nicole covertly shot a menacing glare around a folder at the older woman strolling past her desk. An unfamiliar voice whispered distantly in the back of her mind that Lucado was a threat. That if she didn't hurdle herself over her desk and challenge the woman's authority right then and there, she'd regret it later. 

Nicole suddenly found herself in an awkward half-crouch, her muscles coiled tightly as she prepared to pounce, her files forgotten and spilled across the floor at her feet. 

She burst into a coughing fit, pretending that's why she was in her current position. Lucado didn't even spare a glance in her direction. Nicole sighed, rearranging her files back into an orderly stack again, glad for a distraction. 

”You don't sound so well, Deputy.”

“Oh,” Nicole cleared her throat, shrugging, “just my allergies… from the dust, sir.”

The sheriff narrowed his eyes in suspicion, his mustache twitching.

“Are you sure you don't want to call it an early day, Nicole?” Nedley asked, shooting her a knowing glance. 

“No, sir-” Nicole suddenly paused, a thought quickly entered her mind. “Actually, yes. Yes, I would. Thank you, Sheriff.”

Nedley nodded, smiling.

“You're welcome. You get lots of rest, Deputy.”

“You as well, sir.”

Nicole took note of the time, 1:09 pm, if she was fast, she would be able to complete her plans just in time.  
  


Nicole inspected her newly repurposed tool shed, suddenly thinking that maybe buying a silver cage from a hippy witch was certainly the most tame part of her day leading up to the full moon. She sat in an old, loose, unwanted tee and ragged basketball shorts. Nicole guessed her clothes wouldn't survive the night, so she wore something she didn't care for losing.

She stared with a gaze full of scrutiny at her rushed attempt at crafting an inescapable prison for people with her newly acquired vulnerability to silver. 

Nicole had made sure the cage was large enough to comfortably fit in, each bar laced with enough silver to keep her in, which aggravated her skin slightly. She scratched her arms uncomfortably and visually checked the pure silver lock and key, the key tucked safely into a silver box as well, no way she was putting her grubby paws on either of those. 

If pure silver burned her skin as a human, she only wondered what it would do to her as a monster under the full moon. 

Nicole sat, waiting in nervous anticipation. A part of her was curious as to what would happen, another part of her hoping she just wasted her month's salary on a new monster hunting toy for Wynonna and Waverly’s arsenal at the Homestead. 

She watched the clock, having boarded the windows earlier, now unaware of the time. The moon was almost at the peak of the sky at 10:30 pm, and she felt normal.

Nicole noticed a twitch in her hand, observing it with mild dread. 

This must be how it begins.

Once the clock struck 11:00 pm, Nicole had been breaking out in shakes and sweat for the past half hour, curling into a ball as she tried not to pass out.

Another hour passed and Nicole really began to feel the affects of her imminent transformation, crying out in agony when her bones began popping out of place with a sickening crunch, Nicole saw stars appearing in her vision. She sobbed, unable to withstand another second of it, she promptly passed out due to the overwhelming pressure. 

  
  


The next morning, Nicole- only half awake- struggled to crawl out of the cage, her body aching all over. She fumbled with the lock and key, growling as it sizzled the flesh of her palms and fingers. The witch told her that a wolf takes longer to recover from silver burns- or any other silver related injury inflicted upon them- than even broken bones. 

After placing the searing key back into the box, Nicole trudged over to a table she had preset the day before, throwing on her work uniform and boots. She popped into her house quickly, setting food and water out for Calamity Jane, and tore open a package of beef jerky and immediately ripped it to shreds between her teeth. 

“What?” Nicole snapped, leveling her gaze with a curious Calamity. “Listen, you did not have the night I just did, so save your judgements for later when I'm in a better mood.”

Calamity Jane’s tail curled with interest, round yellow eyes still trained directly on her.

“Here,” Nicole tossed a small piece of her beef jerky at the cat, and Calamity simply stared at it, “aren't you hungry?”

Calamity’s tail flicked for a final time and she padded out of the kitchen without sparing even a single glance in the direction of the redhead.

“Be that way, then,” Nicole grumbled through her last piece of beef jerky, stomping into the bathroom and began to furiously brush her teeth, “phee if I carh, furhball.”

Nicole spat in the sink and rinsed her face off after, she patted down with a towel, catching a glimpse of her dimly lit reflection in the wet mirror. She examined herself, wondering just what occurred to her face overnight. Her cheekbones were visibly more pronounced and all her soft edges turned to sharp points. She felt like a shell of herself. 

Nicole willed the giant purple circles around her eyes to go away, hoping nobody would point them out. Or even look at her in general today. She looked almost as dead as she felt. 

Smoothing her hair down and dropping the nearest hat she could find onto her head, she grabbed her keys and headed out of the front door. She jiggled the knob after locking it, just to be on the safe side. She climbed into her cruiser, almost having a heart attack when it backfired much louder than regularly. 

As she drove, Nicole discovered her hearing was more acute than she remembered. Sounds she had never heard before disorienting her mind, and she had to pull over a few times to gain her focus again. 

Nicole experienced her worst sensory overload ever when she stepped out of her cruiser in front of the police station, the town was bustling this morning unfortunately, and she bolted through the station doors, panting and covering her ears.

“Rough night, huh?” Beverly Samson asked, the receptionist and file clerk for the station. “You look a little tired.”

Nicole passed the front desk and nodded awkwardly, glancing at Beverly, she had to do a double take.

She cautiously examined Beverly out of the corner of her eyes, utterly perplexed. Beverly’s usual rosy complexion looked translucent, dull at best. Large dark circles framed her cheery eyes. Nicole only wondered what that could mean. Sure, her eyesight had improved by a great margin since last night's shitshow, but that didn't mean she was an expert on the paranormal. 

Nicole ambled over to her desk and heaved herself into her chair, thoroughly regretting her decision of leaving her house this morning. 

Each ray of light felt like it was personally attacking her eyeballs. Every smell wafted through her nostrils with uncomfortable accuracy and she felt ready to puke. Worst of all, she could literally hear everything within what felt like a five mile radius, the town chatter, thankfully, was somewhat muted by the walls.

She was going to either have to learn fast how to hone her audio processing or invest in a _very_ expensive pair of ear plugs.

Nicole spent most of her shift in muted torture, exhausted and hunched over her desk with aching bones and blisters all over. She had to physically leave the room when Lonnie entered the bullpen, reeking of beans and sweaty feet. Nicole gagged, ready to just die on the spot. 

It was going to be a long day, she decided miserably, returning to her desk.  
  


Nicole was nodding off when a strange noise began and an even stranger scent grabbed her full attention. Was the heater in the basement about to catch on fire again?

_No,_ she thought, her gaze traveling to the source of the mysterious noise and scent.

Agent Dolls and Jeremy had just entered the station, and Nicole threw her hands in the air for a moment, rolling her eyes. 

_Alright,_ Nicole nodded to herself, pulling a confused scrunch of her nose and mouth, _so we're all special around here. Go figure._

She refused to meet their gazes, unsure of what they were, or if they could even tell what she now had within her. She continued her paperwork as usual, the voice whispering at her to be careful around Dolls, as he seemed to have more flames in him than a volcano. 

Nicole listened to them enter the Black Badge operation room, Dolls silently gathering his paperwork for the day, while Jeremy awkwardly attempted to make conversation with him in a loud tone. 

She eventually found it to become a drone in the background, especially the shrill metal creaking from Jeremy’s limbs, sighing in relief when he finally sat at his desk, basically silencing the grating noise. 

Nicole honest to goodness tried not to eavesdrop, but when she heard Wynonna arguing with Lucado, she just couldn't help herself and turned her full attention to the voices behind the door.

“Waverly is _not_ going out into the field,” Wynonna spat with venom, and Nicole heard her presumably take a step forward in defiance, “she doesn't even have training.”

“Neither do you, but you seem to have survived all the while.” Lucado taunted, and her cold, careless tone caused Nicole’s skin to prickle with anger, “whether you like it or not, you and your sister signed that contract. If you refuse to follow orders, I will take measures into my own hands with your punishment. I suggest you learn to heel, lest you forgot what happened to Agent Sharpiro.”

Wynonna’s and Dolls’ pulses jumped for a split second and Nicole sensed a deep, silent loathing from them both. 

”Now if that's all, you're dismissed, _Agent_.” 

Nicole sat in stunned silence. The voice had been right. Now Waverly was in danger, and the only way Nicole could protect her was to risk her own neck, which she guessed Waverly wouldn't be too happy with. She snarled, slamming a palm across her desk, splitting it under the pressure. She was too angry to care about anything else at the moment, Waverly’s safety being her paramount concern now. 

Nicole vowed to protect Waverly from whatever happened, even from Lucado being an idiot, and made her mind up to listen in on the plans over the next few days and follow from a distance. Unlike Wynonna, Dolls, or Doc trying to pull a scheme off like this, she had the element of surprise on her side.

She calmed her nerves and reminded herself that unlike Waverly, apparently she had a pretty good chance of almost always surviving whatever may come her way as long as it had no silver in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. 
> 
> I know some people loathe OC's, but it's like, fifteen people at most work in the station (that we've seen) with only three having been named. XD


	3. Strings Pull Me to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, update! Short and sweet.

Nicole was- simply put- nervous. She sat in her cruiser outside of the Homestead in her usual civilian garb. She glanced down at her phone, knowing Waverly was waiting for her in the house, and stared at the tiny, harmless, nerve wracking question lit on the screen.

_OMG, BABY! I HEARD NEDLEY’S ANNOUNCEMENT EARLIER, IM SO PROUD OF U!!! <3 <3 <3 Want 2 come over later when Wynonna’s not home and celebrate? ;)))_

Alone.

Today would be the first day she'd see Waverly in person, be all by herself with the woman, since her first full moon. It had only been a few nights since her transformation, after all. And If she was being honest with herself, she'd admit she was terrified by that prospect. She was a monster now, in what world would she be safe to stay with?

In what world could Waverly- an Earp, born to a family destined to hunt Revenants until their last breath, no less- be with a monster. She knew she was toying with the inevitable, taunting death, sealing her fate with a kiss upon each greeting.

Only a matter of time before the ticking time bomb would explode, her world as she knew it, her perfectly messed up life was on the brink of collapse. So many secrets kept.

Nicole took a deep breath, pushing the door of her cruiser open, slowly lifting herself from the vehicle. She stuffed her phone into her back pocket after scooping up the box of pizza from the passenger seat, plastering a nervous grin on her face.

Before Nicole’s foot even hit the top step, the front door swung open, Waverly poking her smiling face out towards her. 

“Hi, baby.”

Nicole paused at Waverly’s unusual tone, almost destroying the pizza via faceplant, the voice in the back of her mind snickered at her before catching sight of Waverly. She mentally mocked the voice for laughing at her, asking who was laughing now.

It began to approve Waverly, commending her for doing a good job at finding such a suitable mate- _Hold up there, Haughtpants, GIRLFRIEND, I'm a monster, not an animal._

“Hey… I got half and half, that ok?”

Waverly grinned as she backed into the door, a twinkle in her eye that made Nicole gulp. She gripped the pizza box tighter, her fingers leaving dents in the cardboard around them.

“I'm more than ok with you here, Nicole.”

Nicole’s pupils dilated slightly as she eagerly followed Waverly into the Homestead, her breathing quickly became unsteady, and what was that strange sound in her ears?

_Thud, thud, thud…_

She gazed into Waverly’s eyes, realizing just the effect she had on her.

Nicole slid the pizza onto the counter, ignoring the box as she moved straight for Waverly, her heart in her throat. She gently grasped the brunette’s hips, ducking her head lower, languidly grazing her lips over the skin just beneath the brunette’s ear.

Why was she ever worried about being alone with Waverly?

The voice in her mind urged her to keep going, and Nicole listened, backing Waverly against a nearby wall. Her teeth gently gliding across Waverly’s warm, delicate pulse.

Waverly grasped at the redhead’s collar and steadied herself, pulling Nicole’s lips up to her mouth, kissing her slowly.

The voice told her to not be a coward and just confess to Waverly, that she would understand and accept her. To quit being afraid and just do it, so they could attend to more pressing matters in the meantime, with her heavy truth finally in the air.

Instead, Nicole kissed Waverly firmly, soaking in her warmth, enjoying the way her body shaped against the shorter woman's. She was immensely appreciating the way Waverly was running her hands through her hair slowly, fingers beginning to trail along her neck, Waverly clutched-

“Ow!” Nicole cried out, breaking their kiss in shock, pulling away at the sharp pain. “What the-”

“Oh my gosh, are you okay?” Waverly asked, too worried to even think of being embarrassed, “did my ring get stuck in your hair again?”

“Probably,” Nicole commented in agreement, a little too quick, her eyes immediately landing on the object as Waverly pulled her hand up to inspect it, “say, just curious, is it made of silver? It's such a pretty ring, but I could never tell…”

“Yeah,” Waverly replied, laughing, allowing Nicole to stare at it, “Curtis gave it to me for Christmas one year, he said it was a good luck charm to ward off bad suitors.”

Dammit. He knew wolves wouldn't mess with his niece if they knew she was wearing a pure, solid device of torture on one of her fingers.

Of course Waverly was none the wiser. So at least she had that going for her.

“I have an idea,” Waverly said, and Nicole felt sheer joy at those words, please let that cursed ring go into the trash forever, “I'll make sure this goes back into the jewelry box semi-permanently, it'd be a shame if it got stuck in your hair every time we make out.”

Good enough for her.

“Hey,” Nicole began playfully, leaning back in to graze her lips across Waverly’s jaw and throat, losing herself in the brunette’s scent, deliciously magnified tenfold by her new senses, “it only happened twice, baby.”

“Uh-huh,” Waverly murmured, distracted, grinning as she slid the ring into her pocket and placed her arms around Nicole’s shoulders once again, lightly circling her fingers at the nape of the redhead’s neck, “where were we?”

“About to stop making out on my counter, for the millionth time in a row,” Wynonna interrupted, Waverly sighed loudly in frustration, and Nicole’s head snapped up in horrified surprise, her brown gaze wide, “now pony up on out of here, Mrs. and Mrs. Handsy, I need a sandwich.”

“Wynonna,” Waverly muttered in annoyance, still gripping Nicole tightly, meanwhile the redhead squirmed under Wynonna’s gaze, “seriously, I thought you were gonna be out all evening.”

“Guess you were wrong,” Wynonna murmured, and Nicole zeroed in on the older Earp’s scent, steeling herself for what she would discover. “I'm really hungry, guys.”

Whiskey, normal. Waverly’s shampoo she secretly used, also normal. Fire and brimstone- Dolls- not normal. Nicole felt only a smidge queasy at that revelation. Wynonna had met up with Dolls to do whatever it was that emotionally stunted straight people did together… at least he quit being a little passive shit to her and finally made a move. Or was it the opposite…?

Either way, she definitely didn't need to know that, but she had been snooping around the eldest Earp’s private life, so she deemed it fair to suffer.

“Oh my-” Wynonna gasped, suddenly sounding like like she just won the lottery- and perhaps for her beer-induced cravings, she had- turning to the counter in surprise, “pizza. You bring this, Haughtie?”

“Yeah…”

“Cool,” Wynonna said, pulling the box open, helping herself to a few slices, “hope you don't mind if I have some.”

“Well-”

“Hold on,” Wynonna said through a mouthful of cheese, pulling a bag from her pocket, tossing it into Nicole’s direction, “congrats on the promotion, Sheriff.”

“Thanks,” Nicole muttered, taken off guard, catching it, tearing the bag open. “You didn't have to get me anything.”

Nicole silently peered down at what was inside. A key.

“Don't worry, it was Waverly’s idea, it would be weird if it was mine, seeing as she's dating you and stuff.”

She gazed up at Wynonna only momentarily, fixing her stare on Waverly nervously.

“Is this-”

“Yes,” Waverly answered quickly, her gaze darting across the room, before silently meeting Nicole’s hesitantly, “you don't have to move in or anything, but y’know, if a Revenant comes after you in the middle of the night or something, you can crash here and not worry about not being able to get in, not like our door was never open before… but, you have a safe place now.”

“Baby,” Nicole started in a serious tone, a smile taking over her face, “thank you so much.”

She kissed Waverly slowly, allowing her emotions to pour into it, every unspoken word being communicated.

Wynonna shuffled quietly out of the kitchen, silently pulling the pizza box along with her, respecting their need for privacy for once.

Nicole smiled as she pulled away, she loved Waverly, all there was to it, she realized staring down at the woman's lightly flushed face.

“It truly means the world to me, Wave.”

Waverly smiled back, her nose wrinkling cutely, and Nicole couldn't help herself, leaning back in and placing a quick kiss to it, pressing their foreheads together as she tugged Waverly close.

“Thank you,” Waverly murmured, winding her fingers through Nicole’s short, unruly locks, “I was so nervous I would scare you off.”

“Gonna take a lot more than that,” Nicole husked in return, chuckling, “definitely gonna take a lot more.”

“Oh, maybe a homicidal sister or two, right?”

Nicole paused… she hadn't meant that, even in jest, and she didn't know what to say or do… she deflected.

“You know Wynonna,” Nicole said awkwardly, attempting to cover her goof, “with her ‘big ass magic gun’.”

“Speaking of her, let's go retrieve that box before she devours the whole pizza by herself.”

She allowed Waverly to pull her out of the kitchen, glad for the change in topic. She eagerly trailed after her girlfriend, enjoying their simple contact, ready for dinner.

Nicole knew she was gonna have a fun night in despite her earlier notions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, chapters 4 and 5 should either be posted by this evening or sometime during the day tomorrow. Also, anyone spy dat possible WynDolls in the future? ;)


	4. Say What You Want, You're the Devil I Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah! I survived! And took major artistic liberties with season 2, episode 4: "She Just Ain't Right". Thanks for reading!

It was the day of Waverly's first mission. Solo, no less.

After a week of countless hours listening in on all of Lucado’s private briefings with Waverly, Nicole gathered as much information as possible without drawing suspicion from BBD or the Earp girls.

Today was the day where anything could happen.

Nicole lurked around the dimly lit bar of the _Ba-Ding Ba-Ding,_ loosely clutching an untouched shot glass full of amber-colored whiskey. She wasn't particularly fond of the stench at the moment.

Riled patrons chattered away, bored and ready for a show, they buzzed loudly in the background, Nicole’s senses on high alert at being in such an unfamiliar setting, a stranger lost in a sea of unknown faces.

“Jaxon!” a voice barked over the hum, but still low enough to not draw attention from others, impatient. “When's the show set to begin?”

“It's on the way, Isaac,” Jaxon reassured, taking a smooth sip of his drink, a silver briefcase by his feet caught her attention, “then we'll begin the transaction once it's started.”

“Good,” Isaac huffed, motioning for another round, “I'm getting tired of waiting.”

Nicole steeled her nerves, sipping her liquid courage hesitantly, keeping on her stool at the far end of the bar, deciding she'd at least try to blend in by appearing to enjoy the atmosphere. She had arrived approximately 45 minutes before Waverly, dressed in a sleek, charcoal-tinted suit, she chose something that would be comfortable and practical if things got out of hand and she needed to step in, damn the consequences.

She kept a close watch on Jaxon and his henchwoman, who had rushed out of the lounge to go fetch the entertainment, a singer they announced close to 15 minutes ago.

Jaxon’s henchwoman returned with…

“Waverly?” Nicole whispered in astonishment, her jaw dropping at the sight greeting her.

She was _definitely_ going to kill Lucado after this.

Again, the voice in the back of her mind appreciated Waverly’s sparkling golden dress, the way it hugged her form just correctly, leaving little to the imagination.

Nicole quickly downed her shot, telling the voice to shut up, glowering slightly in the direction of the whistling coming from a few enthusiastic patrons.

Waverly stared out into the crowd like a deer caught in the headlights, gripping the mic stand nervously, fear wafting off her like the smell of fresh goods from a bakery. She glanced every so often at the pianist, who played the intro measure a few times over, nodding at her to begin.

Waverly opened her mouth and croaked out her first few notes, the mood physically dropping in the room.

Nicole ordered another shot, gulping it down with one swig, fear blooming in her chest immediately, she set the glass down and stared at Waverly intensely.

In a flash, Waverly’s eyes glowed with darkness for a second, so fast Nicole wouldn't have seen it if she were still human, her scent turning progressively sour.

The brunette’s demeanor changed drastically, her singing strong and confident, standing behind the microphone, casting a heavy-lidded gaze to the crowd, boldly winking. As she sang an enticing siren song, she singled out Jaxon, giving the man a little more of a show than he expected, a smug air rolling off him heavily, chuckling at the flattering attention.

This wasn't Waverly, even undercover, Nicole knew she wouldn't act in such a manner. She couldn't bear to witness what was going on furthermore and stepped into the bathroom to catch her breath, calming herself. She needed a clear head, if not for the people around her, then for Waverly's sake.

She gave her phone a quick Google search of the correlation between black eyes and supernatural happenings. She stared at the screen, transfixed, a website delving into demon possession and occults. Details about just how many ways a person could be possessed, degrees of possession, and possible categories of demons that could be the one behind the possession, depending on the person's behavior and actions whilst under the demon’s influence.

It described everything perfectly. All of Waverly’s strange mood swings after Willa’s death- aside from her obvious feelings of loss- and odd behavior- sleepwalking with a knife? The strange voice over the comm in the Black Badge lab…

Nicole locked her phone, stuffing it back into her pocket, splashing her face with cool water, staring at her tired reflection as she dried her face slowly.

Gunfire and screaming filled her ears, sending her into a panic, and she abandoned the ladies’ room, set on high alert, listening to Jaxon order his henchwoman- Cujo- into action.

 _Cujo,_ Nicole thought humorlessly, _that’d be more fitting for me._

Nicole crept up on the scene around the corner, knowing that Cujo would have little time to alert her master of the wolf's presence.

She paused, listening to Waverly speak. But it wasn't Waverly, it was the leech in her, fighting for control of the woman she loved. 

Nicole focused her breathing, allowing the animal in her to step out, her bones crunching and popping in a painful half-shift. Her features severely blurred between woman and wolf, lips curling up to reveal deadly fangs, gleaming in the low shine of the hall’s light

Another gunshot rang loud and clear.

Instinctively, Nicole took the distraction as an opportunity to jump out of the shadows, growling as she came face-to-face with Cujo, emitting loud snarls, struggling in an attempt at ripping the other's throat out.

Cujo caught a stray bullet from the gunfire aimed at Nicole, while Jaxon yelled in agony at a regular bullet punching a hole directly through him, straight from Waverly’s gun.

His bony pincers were out as he was prepared to pounce on Waverly.

Tossing Cujo into a nearby wall, effectively slamming her head against the concrete harshly, blowing her completely out of the world of the conscious. Nicole jumped in front of Waverly, crouching protectively in front of her, a growl vibrating loudly in her chest as she intercepted the demon with her teeth bared threateningly towards Jaxon.

“Oh, Mictian, you brought one of your own?”

A husky laugh passed Waverly’s lips upon hearing Jaxon’s question, dry and bitter, disdain lacing her low, sultry voice.

“No, this wolf is _emotionally_ bonded with the meatbag I'm occupying. I've heard all her thoughts about the wolf, it's disgusting, really.”

A snarl ripped past Nicole’s throat as she nimbly leapt through the air at Jaxon, tussling with the demon, slamming him into the pool table, and he slashed her snout and chest, ripping her shirt at the top. Ignoring the pain throbbing at her wounds, she fixed her predatory yellow gaze on him and raised a giant paw, taking a swipe at the demon's temple, effectively knocking him out.

She took a breath, painfully changing back from her half-shift, turning her palms out as she faced Waverly.

“Wave… baby, fight this.”

Waverly’s smirk flickered, blue eyes gazing into Nicole’s with uncertainty, a hand slowly raised to her head. She took a deep, shuddering breath, shaking her head.

“That's it, baby…” Nicole murmured, slowly approaching Waverly, setting a comforting hand on her cheek.

She pulled Waverly close in a strong embrace, resting her cheek on top of the shorter woman's head.

“Ugh…” Waverly groaned softly, clutching Nicole loosely, “my head is pounding.”

“I bet,” Nicole agreed, a chuckle vibrating through her chest, rumbling against Waverly’s cheek. “Let's get you back to the Homestead so I can get Dolls to check you out on the downlow, yeah?”

“Mmm, just hold me a little while longer…”

Nicole complied, tightening her grip ever so slightly, inhaling deeply. Her eyes widened. This still wasn't Waverly. She began to pull away, Waverly sliding her free hand up her chest slowly, ignoring the fresh blood dripping down her white button-up. 

“Heel, dog.” Waverly spat harshly, her hand on Nicole’s back, pressing her tiny handgun against Nicole’s shoulder blade roughly. “Or I shoot us both. I know you'd survive, but I'm not so sure how my pretty little vessel would react to a bullet in her skull...”

“Leave her,” Nicole grit out in a low rumble only daring to glide her eyes lower, meeting pitch black orbs, “take me- I don't care what you do with me, just leave Waverly!”

“Oh, trust me,” she scoffed, tossing a strand of hair over her shoulder, she glared at Nicole with disgust, “I've already tried to. It's how I knew you were already at full occupancy, mutt.”

Waverly pulled away, taking great care to ensure her gun was still aimed at Nicole. She grinned, pure evil oozing off her.

“Now here's what's going to happen, mutt,” Waverly crooned, dangerous and silky, she took a few steps back, bending over and vigorously snatched Jaxon’s case from where it lay on the floor, “you're going to be a good girl and allow me to leave without interference, understand?”

Nicole vibrated with rage, standing in place, her eyes trained on Waverly.

“Good,” Waverly praised mockingly, brushing her dress off. “And if you have a lick of sense in that primitive brain of yours, you'll stay out of my affairs and keep yourself occupied with other tasks than looking for poor, poor _Waverly._ ”

Nicole helplessly gazed after Waverly as the woman sauntered out of the room, resisting the urge to immediately track her. Once Waverly’s back disappeared, she growled loudly and flipped the pool table in her rage, glaring at it as it sailed across the room and crashed into the bar, shattering multiple glasses, causing a miniature shower of crystal shards to rain across the room.

“Nicole?” Wynonna asked, entering the lounge in a storm of worry, her boots crunching the tiny pieces of glass under her feet, Peacemaker drawn cautiously, “what was that?”

Nicole kept her gaze forward. Wynonna secured Peacemaker to her hip and clicked her fingers together, forcing Nicole to face her.

“Seriously,” Wynonna snapped with unexpected venom, gesturing frantically around the bullet-riddled, demolished room, then to Nicole's bloodstained shirt and deep gashes, harshly jabbing her finger into Nicole’s chest, her blue eyes piercing Nicole’s soul. Wynonna emphasized her next words with a swift hit on each of them. “What. The. _Fuck._ Was that?!”

“I-” Nicole backed away, guilt and realization hitting her like a ton of bricks, she immediately lowered herself into the smallest target possible to the eldest Earp’s wrath. Her instincts whispered at her to snap right back at Wynonna, but without Waverly, she ignored all else in concern for the younger Earp. “I don't think you're ready to know, Wynonna.”

Wynonna unholstered Peacemaker again, pressing it roughly against Nicole’s cheek, turning the skin under it red from the pressure of the shiny barrel. Wynonna clenched her teeth together and hissed her next words, her free hand clutching aggressively at Nicole’s ripped shirt.

“Well, I at least know you're not a Revenant, but you sure as hell better explain or we'll find out whether your wannabe-Hulk ass is fucking bulletproof, too!”

Nicole avoided Wynonna’s gaze, swiftly discarding the thought to test whether or not now was a good time to see she could survive a bullet from the magic gun. She shuffled for a mere second, glancing around the room with regret shining like a beacon from her brown eyes, weakly piping up in a rueful explanation.

“I- I'm a… a werewolf, Wynonna. When… when I was in the hospital… I was on a call earlier that day- and… yeah.”

Wynonna stared tensely at Nicole, who refused to meet her gaze, and her blues eyes softened by a fraction in immediate understanding. She calmly lowered Peacemaker slowly, holstering the gun, muttering lowly to herself.

“Could've filled me in on this personality quirk earlier, you giant ass furry.”

Nicole’s gaze snapped from the ground to the eldest Earp’s face and she stared at Wynonna with a dubious gaze, disbelief fluttering in her chest, a spark of hope beginning to light deep within.

“Excuse me?”

Wynonna acted as if she were discussing the latest flavor of alcohol she discovered, now peering off in the direction where her sister had disappeared into the streets of the cold city.

“You heard me, Sheriff Haughtdog. Now, tell me, how long have you known just exactly what the hell is happening to my baby sister?”

Nicole let out a tired puff of air. This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are like candy to me and keep me running. ;)


	5. Heartbreak Drives our Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short. I went on a brief hiatus because a family member recently passed away. Thank you for being patient.

“Kubal,” Dolls whispered, his face pulled into a grim frown, “that's the only other place I've seen possessions like this… like Waverly’s.”

“Hold up,” Wynonna began, her arms crossed over her chest tightly, “what does that mean?”

“It means that they've tracked me here. The League of Darkness.”

Dolls turned to Nicole with a harsh scowl plastered on his face.

“Are you absolutely positive the demon’s name is Mictian?”

“Yes,” Nicole snapped for what felt like the hundredth time, a low vibration filled her chest, her less civilized side urging to have a say. Gripping her forearms tightly, she exhaled slowly, allowing a false calm to radiate over her. “Care to brief us? The League of Darkness? What the hell is going on?”

“My previous partner and I were assigned a case to hunt a demon by the name of Mictian and perform a banishing spell on him ro send him to Hell for the next few centuries. He ended up killing my partner and has been tracking me across countries for some time now, he's livid that Black Badge has put a large dent into his order of operations across the world.” Dolls paused, taking up the same stance as the majority of those currently gathered in the foyer of the Homestead, winding his arms across his chest tightly. “He has a particular grudge against me for being the only one to survive the encounter with him. Mictian has occupied a multitude of hosts, but never one that could withstand the permanent binding ritual… either way, his pervious hosts have died within weeks because of incompatibility or the strain of sheer will to fight against the possession.”

“So… you're telling me,” Wynonna growled, eyes darkening with anger, her voice dropping to a rage-filled snarl, “that because you couldn't do your job, my baby sister could pay with her life?”

“Wynonna, you know that's not wha-”

“No, Agent Dolls. You can march out of my home and go kiss Lucado’s ass for all I give a shit, SIR.”

Sensing a major rift stirring, Nicole glared at Dolls and motioned for him to leave, biting back her own snarl at the man. Her eyes followed his retreating figure, releasing a snarl when he left.

Wynonna met Nicole’s anguished glare with puffy eyes, harshly wiping at her nose with her sleeve. They stared at each other's broken, tear-stained faces in silent understanding.

“Call Doc, tell him to get over here now. We're going to bring Waverly home or die trying.”

 

A well-dressed figure entered the trailer grounds, catching the eye of a few out of the group huddled around a game of poker.

They murmured to each other quietly, gazing at the approaching form with mixtures of curiosity and grotesque appreciation.

“Well hello there, sweet little thing. Care to join us for a little bit of fun? I promise to make it worth your while, honey.”

The figure scoffed in disgust at the greeting and stared back with dark, unblinking eyes.

“Shut him up.”

Upon hearing the command, the Revenant closest to the one that had spoken immediately pulled his blade out and quickly began thrusting it into his friend, onlookers screaming in terror at the gruesome sight.

“I know that half-witted oaf you considered a leader has perished by the Earp Heir’s powers,” Waverly boomed, gazing at the worse-for-wear Revenants with a chilly glare, silencing and halting their actions. The crowd began to cower at the powerful demon's voice and electric tone. “Do not attempt to hide or flee, worms. I shall fill the hole left by Del Rey’s absence and together, we shall conquer Purgatory! I have what is most precious to the Heir; her baby sister! The Earp lineage shall perish forever if you heed my commands!”

The group that quivered in fear realized the intention of the proposal and burst into a deafening cry, resembling a war cry. Their cheering only grew, until Waverly raised her hand to stop them.

“After Purgatory, we unleash Hell upon humanity and conquer every nation!”

 

Nicole stood, staring tensely at the door before her. Her hand half-raised, poised and ready to rapt her knuckles across the grain of each harsh, splinting fiber of dirty wood. Her ears acutely picking up the sound of a being on the other side, shuffling, currently unaware of her presence.

She gave a swift knock, leaning back on her heels. The shuffling increased until the door swung open lightly, a figure scowling up at her slightly.

“Shifter,” Gretta Perley uttered sourly, by way of a greeting, “I remember you. What's brought you sniffing around my abode? If you're here to ask about collars or leashes, then you've come to the wrong place.”

Nicole glared, shuffling into the parlor after the witch gave a stiff wave of her open palm, she hooked her hands around her belt uncomfortably, intently observing Gretta close the door.

“I need an item to help deal with a possession.”

Gretta scoffed lightly as she turned to Nicole, an air of impatience tumbling off her in a landslide, tightly crossing her arms over her chest after hearing Nicole’s statement.

“Do I _look_ like a priest or a holy vessel to you?”

Nicole stared down at Gretta, squaring her jaw tensely. She let out a deep breath of air through flared nostrils before answering the testy witch.

“Like you said when I came to you on the morning of the Wolf Moon, I can't just stroll up to Juan Carlo or his band of holy jockies and ask for help, can I now?”

Nicole gritted her teeth, a low vibration rumbling throughout her chest as she towered over the other woman. She gazed at Gretta with eyes shining as yellow as the full moon in the darkness of night, now baring her fangs in a tight, sarcastic half-grin towards the shorter woman.

“I just _love_ being forced to ask you of all people for help. Again, no less.”

“Oh, put a muzzle on it, dog.” Gretta snapped, rolling her eyes at Nicole’s theatrics with a huff. “If you quit your yipping and allow me to work, I might have something of use.”

Nicole’s yellow eyes trailed after the Iron Witch exiting the parlor, leaving her to stand in silent awkward uneasiness mingled with great annoyance as she attempted to not gaze at anything too long, the sounds of various items being rearranged agitated her sensitive hearing. Upon her return, Gretta held out a rope, a bottle, and a knife.

“I'm not going to guarantee you'll exactly like this…” Gretta informed her, thrusting the items into Nicole’s arms, “Exactly one week from now, I would hope you're aware there will be a Super Blood-Moon?”

Nicole nodded, her heart dropping into her stomach immediately. The voice in the back of her head was excited at the prospect to come out and play! She strongly disregarded it.

“You'll need to tie up your friend with that rope before the Witching and Wolf hours strike, force them to down the potion I gave you, and fight whatever comes out of your friend. Whatever is possessing your friend should be gone forever if you do it right before or during the Super Blood-Moon.”

Nicole hoped she'd be able to do it far before sundown, for fear of what her furry friend would attempt doing to her human-ish friends and girlfriend if it really did come out to chow down on a few moonlit snacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reworked on: 13/8/18  
> Unbeta'd, I apologize for mistakes.


End file.
